In order to form fine patterns in producing semiconductor devices such as semiconductor elements or printed-wiring boards on which the semiconductor elements are mounted, for example, a negative type photosensitive resin composition has been used. In this method, a photosensitive layer is formed on a substrate (for example, a chip for semiconductor element, and a baseplate for printed-wiring board) by the application of a photosensitive resin composition and the like, and is irradiated with active rays through a predetermined pattern. Further, an unexposed part is selectively removed by a developer to form a resin pattern on the substrate. The photosensitive resin composition is therefore required to have high sensitivity to active rays and to be excellent in formability of fine patterns (resolution) and the like. Accordingly, a photosensitive resin composition containing a novolac resin soluble in an alkaline aqueous solution, an epoxy resin, a photo-acid generator (photosensitive acid generator) and the like, and a photosensitive resin composition containing an alkali-soluble epoxy compound having a carboxyl group, a photo-cationic polymerization initiator and the like have been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 to 3 below).
Further, a surface protective film and an interlayer insulating film for use in a semiconductor element are required to have insulation reliability such as heat resistance, electrical properties or mechanical properties. Accordingly, a photosensitive resin composition obtained by adding a cross-linkable monomer to the above-mentioned photosensitive resin composition has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 4 below).